Garchomp
|-|Garchomp= |-|Gible= |-|Gabite= |-|Mega Garchomp= Summary Garchomp is a dual-type Dragon/Ground pseudo-legendary Pokémon. Its first form is Gible, which evolves into Gabite, and then Garchomp and can mega evolve with the use of the Garchompite. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pseudo-Legendary, Mach Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Sand Manipulation, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Breath Attack, Fear Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Resistance to Poison, Rock, Fire and Electric moves as well as being put to sleep Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Able to harm others of his species) | Large Town level (Scales to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable, if not superior, to Charizard) | Large Mountain level (Immensely stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic | At least Relativistic+ (A good amount faster than a large amount of Pokémon, especially Golem) | At least Relativistic+ (Even factoring the potential speed decrease, it'd still be this speed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can use Strength) | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (At least as durable as Rhyhorn) | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None | None | None | Garchompite Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Fairy and Dragon type moves, especially vulnerable to Ice type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Moves *'Crunch:' Garchomp bites the opponent with dark energy, potentially lowering physical defense. *'Dual Chop:' Garchomps slices the opponent twice with draconic energy and its scythe-like forearms. *'Fire Fang:' Garchomp fills its mouth with fire, and bites the opponent. This move has the potential for either burning or flinching. *'Tackle:' Garchomp rams into the opponent. *'Sand Attack:' Garchomp throws sand into the eyes into the opponent, lowering accuracy. *'Dragon Rage:' Garchomp fires draconic energy at the opponent. This move ignores durability to do set damage. *'Sandstorm:' Garchomp creates a sandstorm, which damages all that aren't Rock-, Ground-, or Steel- type, and ups special defense of Rock- types by half. *'Take Down:' Garchomp tackles the opponent. Hard. This move does recoil damage back to Garchomp. *'Sand Tomb:' Garchomp encases the opponent in a prison of sand, restricting movement and doing extra damage every so often. *'Slash:' Garchomp savagely claws the opponent for high damage. This move has a high critical hit ratio. *'Dragon Claw:' Garchomp claws the opponent after charging its draconic energy. *'Dig:' Garchomp goes underground to avoid damage, and comes up later to attack with earth energy. *'Dragon Rush:' Garchomp exhibits of overwhelming menace and tackles the opponent. Abilities (Gible, Gabite, Garchomp) *'Sand Veil:' Evasion boosts during a sandstorm. *'Rough Skin (Hidden):' Inflicts damage to the attacker on contact. *'Stealth:' A Conquest ability. On Garchomp's favorite terrain, it becomes more likely to dodge moves. *'Parry:' A Conquest ability. Garchomp can use its scythes to parry attacks. *'Tenacity:' A Conquest ability. Making contact with Garchomp causes the opponent to flinch. Ability (Mega Garchomp) *'Sand Force:' Boosts Mega Garchomp's Rock and Ground type moves while in a sandstorm. Key: Gible | Gabite | Garchomp | Mega Garchomp Gallery tumblr ojzew2TZ9l1rd4ymxo1 500.gif tumblr inline njxvmafxVn1sa9eqr.gif a935e2128ae5a92eff26691c52e32b47b1fccd61_hq.gif tumblr o74u9a1O7c1u1syzuo1 500.gif EVaO8V.gif tumblr nmwnjmg1Db1r8sc3ro2 540.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Races Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Dragons Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Nintendo Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon Category:Sand Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Berserkers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Metal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7